The Kiryu Triplets
by LovestruckPixieDust
Summary: "I suddenly found myself in 'Vampire Knight', but the story has changed. What changed? Oh I don't know, somehow instead of the Kiryu twins, there are the Kiryu triplets. Yep, you read that right. And who am I? My new name is Sakiru Kiryu, the youngest triplet. I have to keep my big brother Zero from self-destructing, and keep Kaname off his back. This is my story, wish me luck."
1. Chapter 1: What Happened?

**Chapter 1: What Happened?**

I opened my eyes groggily, aware that my head felt like it had cracked open. I was in a sterilized-looking white room, lying on a cot of some sort. I blinked, trying to remember what happened last night. All I could remember was rain, and darkness.

I tried to sit up, but the pounding in my head made that impossible. I must have been in a nurses office or something, because it was too small to be a hospital room. Footsteps sounded, and I perked up, hoping it was someone coming to explain this personal hell I found myself in. The door slowly opened, and a guy peeked in.

His eyes widened, and he rushed over to my side. He had silver hair, and pale eyes. I blinked. It couldn't be. Could it? Yes, that had to be Zero Kiryu, and I definitely was dreaming, cause he's a fictional character.

His lilac eyes peered down at me, and his pulchritudinous face wore a relieved expression. "Saki, thank God you're all right. I was worried I would never see my onee-chan again." He said, sitting on the bed. My brows knit together in confusion, as he gazed at me.

"Did you just call me Saki?" I asked, confused. He looked at me, raising an eyebrow. "Yes, I did. Are you feeling all right, little sister? You hit your head pretty hard yesterday. I really am sorry." He said, feeling my forehead.

Now I was really confused. Zero didn't have a sister. I knew this had to be a dream, but something told me not to mention Vampire Knight. I really wanted to know what the hell he was talking about, even if it was just a dream.

"I'm not your little sister, I don't even know what you are talking about, or who you are for that matter." I said. He just stared at me for a moment, like I had just grown 3 heads. "Saki, I think you hit your head too hard. I'm getting the Headmaster." He said, and left. I sighed, closing my eyes.

This had to be the strangest dream ever. And speaking of dreams, this one was so vivid. But my head was killing me. And I couldn't remember last night. What happened to me? Troubling thoughts piled into my sore head, as I drifted off to sleep.

 **A/N: So this is the edited version of chapter 1. I thought it didn't flow right, so I fixed it. If Zero seems OOC, it's cause his little sister brings out his softer, loving, gentle side that he had before that b* attacked his family. I promise Zero will show his hardened, cruel side and I might have him and Sakiru have a fight. Ido not own Vampire Knight or any characters besides my OC**


	2. Chapter 2: Not A Dream

**Chapter 2: Not** **A Dream**

 _*"Rain, rain, go away." I hummed, waiting to cross the street. I hated rush-hour traffic, and soon it was raining so hard I could hardly see. At this rate I was going to be late for work._

 _"Whatever. I'm going for it." I looked both ways, and ran across the street. I failed to notice the car without headlights, and it hit me, the impact flinging me onto the side of the road. My head hit the road with unbelievable force, and the last thing I heard was the screeching of_ _brakes_.*

I gasped, sitting up in bed. Was it just a dream? No, I was dead. I guess I was reincarnated? Well, now everything makes sense, but...Zero having a sister is odd.

I looked around, and saw I was in an unfamiliar room. I saw a mirror on the back of the door, and a tall wardrobe. Aside from the bed, the room was pretty bare. I started running my fingers through my hair, then stopped.

My hair felt different, thicker. I pulled a piece in front of my eyes, and gasped. It was silver. I jumped up, and ran over to the mirror, gazing at a girl that wasn't me.

Waist-length silver hair replaced my blonde locks, and my formerly crystal blue eyes were now lilac. I looked a lot like Zero, I even had his pale skin. The only difference was my face was rounder, and feminine. My eyes were also bigger and rounder.

I heard footsteps, and I bolted back in bed, sitting up. The door slowly creaked open, and a man stepped inside. "Ah, Sakiru, you're awake." He said.

He had hazel eyes, and long caramel hair tied in a ponytail. It was of course Headmaster Cross. He strode over to me, and sat on the bed, feeling my forehead. "Feeling better? We were worried you were slipping into a coma. Zero mentioned you didn't remember who he was. Is this true?"

he asked in his sing-song voice. I nodded. "do you remember who I am?" he asked. I shook my head. I was just gonna play dumb, and pretend I had amnesia.

A stream of anime tears poured out of his eyes, and he sobbed. "Aw, Saki, you don't remember your father!" he sobered down at my disgusted face, wiping his glasses. "But seriously now, you really don't remember anything?" he asked.

I nodded. "What happened?" I asked. He sighed. "I had sent you, Zero, and Yuki out to get food for dinner, and you were attacked by a Level E. Zero said he failed to get to you in time, and the vampire had flung you into a building, knocking you out. Thankfully, Takuma and Senri arrived, and killed it before it could bite you."

He said.

"Where is Zero?" I asked. The Headmaster stood up. "Zero is on patrol with Yuki. If you're feeling better, you can go back to class and patrol tomorrow. Yuki asked about you, though. She asked me to tell you she hopes you feel better. Get some rest, Sakiru." He said, and left the room.

I was tired of thinking about my predicament, so I just closed my eyes, falling asleep.

 _I_ _chiru! Zero! You can't catch me!" I sang, running from my big brothers gleefully. They giggled, and tried to corner me, but I slipped away, laughing. Master stood watching us from the doorway of our house, rolling his eyes, a slight smile on his lips._

 _Our parents were on a mission from the Association, and he was "gaki-sitting", as he called it. Zero, being the strongest triplet, caught me around my waist._

 _"Caught you, onee-chan." He giggled, gently tugging my braid playfully. I pushed him away, laughing. "Onii-sama, now you run, and Ichi-kun and I will chase you!" Zero laughed, challenging me. "Just try and catch me, baby sister!"_

 _I roared that I was no baby, and Zero took off, Ichiru and I in hot pursuit. Ichiru though, was having trouble. His cheeks were flushed, and he was wheezing. He sat down beneath a tree, and I ran to him. "Ichi-kun! What's wrong?!"_

 _I knew Ichiru was born sick, and he got like this once a day, but that didn't stop me from worrying. He rested his head on my chest, and sighed. "Saki-chan, sometimes I wish I was never born. I'm so worthless." He said between gasps._

 _I shook my head, and tilted up his face, smiling. "Onii-sama, you're not worthless. You're my big brother, and I love you very much. Someday you'll be a hunter, just like mother and father." I said, running my fingers through his hair soothingly. Ichiru paled, and shook his head. "Saki, I heard them talking last night, they said I woul-"_

 _"Saki! Is Ichiru all right?!" Zero asked, running over to us. I nodded. "Zero, I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me." said Ichiru, his head hanging down. Zero shook his head, a smile on his face. "Nonsense. I love to worry about my little siblings." He said, nudging us. "Ichiru, let's get you in bed." I said, pulling him up. We walked inside, Master right behind us._

 _We reassured him Ichiru would be all right, and he looked relieved, mumbling something about how our parents would be mad if the gaki died. Zero and I tucked Ichiru in bed, then joined the Master for a lesson_.*

I jolted up in bed, covered in sweat. Was that a memory? I pressed my hands to my temples, feeling like I was loosing my mind. How can I have memories of a life that's not mine? Millions of questions permeated my thoughts, as I lay back down, falling into a fretful slumber.

In my dreams, I was in pitch darkness, with white snow and pink petals blowing around, and the faint tinkling of a bell. " _Soon I will have you, my sweet. Soon, be patient."_ Sang a woman's voice, mockingly. Her voice was so hypnotic. I spun around, trying to find the source, but the dream was ending. As it closed out, I could have sworn I saw a cherry blossom tree, and the faint outline of a woman perched in it.

 **A/N: So why is Sakiru having these strange dreams? And the woman? Well I guess you guys already know who she is. This is labeled romance, because I have pairings in mind for the future. Comment about pairings you want to see with Sakiru and the guys of Vampire Knight! Until the third chapter, goodbye you beautiful people!**


	3. Chapter 3: Flashbacks

**Chapter 3: Flashbacks**

I woke up in the morning, and groaned. Today was the day I started my 'new' school. I pulled on the uniform that I had seen in every episode of the anime, and stuffed my prefect armband in the pocket of the jacket.

I strapped my weapons into the holsters on my thighs, checking to make sure they were secure. The weapons were twin Sai, and on the handles was the name Black Lightning, entwined in thorns with the Cross Academy emblem.

They looked deadly, and I hoped I would never have to actually use them. All of a sudden, my head started to hurt, and my vision blurred.

 _*This was the day my brothers and I had been waiting for. Today Master would teach us how to use weapons. I felt a weight on my stomach, and pulled the blanket off my head. Zero was sitting on me, giggling. "Get up Onee-chan! It's Saturday!" I smiled weakly at him, pushing him off. We went down to breakfast, chattering about school. Ichiru was sitting at the table, looking a little crestfallen, but he brightened up when he saw us. "Are you kids excited about today?" Asked Father, smiling at us. Our parents were happy their children were doing so well in training. Well, all except one. Ichiru's grades had been slipping, and he was missing a lot of training because he was sick._

 _The talk turned to the weapons we had chosen. I had picked Sai, Zero a gun, and Ichiru a sword. We couldn't wait to get started.*_

My sight cleared, and I was back in the spare room. "What the hell was that?!" I muttered, pulling on my boots. If I didn't hurry, I was going to be late. I had to meet Yuki before class to get a 'tour' of a place I should already know.

I ran down the steps, and threw open the glass door, revealing a smiling Yuki. "Hi Saki-chan! The Headmaster told me you lost your memory after that accident. Don't worry, I'll explain everything to you!" she said in her overly-cheerful voice. She led me around the school grounds, showing the cafeteria, stables, Sun dorms, and classrooms, leaving the Moon dorms for last.

"And this is were we meet for crossover." She explained crossover to me, and while she did, I got a dark feeling from the Moon dorms. The air was heavy with a strong scent that I couldn't place, and the aura screamed death. I swallowed nervously, hoping Yuki would get us out of here. She finished her monologue, and pulled me off to class, remarking that if were late, we would set a bad example.

Zero wasn't there of course, which led to Yuki worrying. She asked me to sit with her and Yori, which I did, Yuki introducing us fast. She quickly told Yori I lost my memories, and then class started.

 _*time skip*_

We put away our math books for Ethics, and Toga Yagari walked in. As he introduced himself, our eyes met. I got that headache feeling again, and I spaced out, faintly aware of the chatter of the girls.

 _*Zero and Ichiru were both feeling a little nauseated at school, and after class I visited with them, waiting for the Master to pick us up. Our parents were on another important mission, and this time they expected to be gone for a week._

 _I was sitting on Ichiru's bed, telling him and Zero what they missed, when it happened. The Master had just walked in, and I stood up, cutting my leg on the bed. Blood trickled out, and the pretty nurse turned into a Level E right in front of our eyes. She lunged at me, but Master intercepted her, aiming his shotgun at her head. Zero jumped up, and ran between them, screaming "No! She's a good person!"_

 _I screamed at him to get away, and the nurse turned on him. Master acted fast, jumping in the way of the Level E's claws, catching it right in the face. Blood was everywhere, the scent thick in the air. ***BANG!*** And it was all over, the woman slowly dying from the gunshot wound in her neck. I was whimpering, hiding my face in Ichiru's chest._

 _That was the very first Level E I had seen. Afterwards, we sat outside with the Master, the bandages on his face soaking with blood. "Master, I will never let you regret losing your eye to save me." Zero was saying. I was standing in front of the Master, tugging nervously on my braid. "What do you want, little gaki?" he asked gruffly._

 _I blushed, and looked him in the eye. "Thank you for saving my life, Master. I owe you forever." I murmured. He rolled his eye, tugging me into his lap. "Idiot, I had to save you, or your parents would never let me hear the end of letting you die." He said, ruffling my hair. I sighed, resting my head on his chest. It was not often the Master showed affection, so I soaked it up._

 _He stroked my hair, as I watched my brothers chase each other. "Master, I'm glad you didn't die."_ _I felt his chuckle rumble in his chest, and he flicked my cheek lightly. "So am I, little gaki_

I snapped out of the flashback when Yuki pinched me hard.

"Ouch." I muttered, glaring at her. "Sorry, but class started." She whispered apologetically. I opened my Ethics book, and tried to pay attention, but the daydream kept invading my thoughts. I did my best not to look at Mr. Yagari, because I knew that would trigger daydreams, and I was sick of this girl's memories.

I knew eventually the memory of her parent's murder would surface, and I did **NOT** want to experience that first hand. And then there was the problem of my own memories. My own life was getting hazy, and the only things I could remember vividly were related to Vampire Knight. I was determined to hold onto my old life, and I spent the rest of the time reciting the names of my family and friends in my head.

 _*time skip*_

Ethics was the last class of the day, and I gathered my books up, lost in thought. "Sakiru, could you stay after class, please?" asked Mr. Yagari, in his gruff voice. Yuki whispered that she would wait outside, and I approached Mr. Yagari's desk.

"You wanted to see me, Teacher?" I asked. He looked up from his book, studying me. "The old fool said you lost your memories." He said. I nodded. "Well, I guess I should introduce myself. I am Toga Yagari, your old master. Have any memories resurfaced at all?"

He asked, suspicion in his eye. I shook my head, lying. His eyebrow lowered, as he studied me. "You were always bad at lying to me, little gaki. I saw your face when our eyes met. You spaced out immediately, and you looked a million miles away. My face triggered a memory, didn't it little baka?"

he asked, his hunter aura surfacing. I quickly nodded, his aura scaring the hell out of me. He looked satisfied, and he stood up, towering over me. He ruffled my hair, and gathered his stuff. "Good. That fool was wondering if you would be ok. If memories are coming back to you, you ought to be just fine."

He left the classroom, and after a couple seconds, I did the same. Yuki looked relieved to see me. "I thought he was gonna kill you. He's scary looking." I giggled. "Nah, he just wanted to scold me." I lied. She nodded, and grabbed my arm, pulling. "We're gonna be late, let's go!"

 **A/N:so, third chapter! We got to see more of Sakiru's past, and her relationship with her Master, which was sooo adorbs! Ship wise, do you think I should keep their relationship Uncle/Niece, or do you think it should come to something more? Don't knock that, it's just a theory. Besides, I happen to think Toga is hot. (I need help, I know! :p) My other favorite guys are Hanabusa, Zero, ( who is out of the question...sad)Rido, (sorry,** **but** **nyaaah!** **he's** **hot. I have issues…XD) and Takuma. Until chapter four, byeee!!!**


	4. Chapter 4: Lost Control

**Chapter 4: Lost Control** **(Warning: The F-word is spoken here. But blame Zero and his constant PMS-ing.)**

"No pushing! Line up!" Yuki shouted, attempting to be the enforcer and failing. I scowled, trying to mimic my new brother to scare them. The stupid girls just went on 'kya'ing and pushing, glaring at poor Yuki. I had finally had enough. "SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LINE UP IMMEDIATELY!! ANYONE WHO DOESN'T WILL BE REPORTED TO THE HEADMASTER, AND DAY-CLASS STUDENTS WILL BE ON LOCK-DOWN!!" I screamed at them.

They immediately lined up, shaking. "Who knew that Kiryu had it in her?" whispered a girl with short, blonde hair. "She must get it from Zero. Anyway, I'm not scared of either of them." said her red-headed companion. Yeah, sure. Watching the anime, I hated how those girls bullied Yuki.

The poor girl leaned against the stone wall, and smiled weakly. I heard the gates creak oped slowly, the heavy wood groaning with effort. Suddenly, worn-out Yuki was gone, replaced by Prefect Yuki. She was alert, back straight and a smile on. I stood next to her, as the white uniformed Night-Class filed through. As always, Hanabusa was at the front, waving at his fan-girls and grinning like an idiot, calling good morning to them.

His stony-faced cousin walked next to him, hands in pockets. Hanabusa glanced my way and grinned, walking over. "Sakiru! I see you're feeling better after your...incident. You're looking beautiful as ever, though." he said, breathing in my scent. Oh my God, Aido Hanabusa is breathing me in, less than an inch away from me.

"You smell so intoxicating. You really must let me sample you sometime." he murmured into my ear, his lips brushing down my neck. My face burst into hot blush, but before I could punch him, however, Akatsuki yanked him back in line by his collar.

"Hanabusa, stop making a fool of yourself." he said. Ruka walked regally behind them, making a snooty remark about her cousin's behavior to Akatsuki. Rima and Senri passed us, not even glancing up, pocky in their mouths.

Takuma smiled politely at Yuki, then his green eyes met my lilac ones, an unclear emotion in them. "Good evening, Sakiru. I trust you're feeling better?" he asked, stepping closer. I nodded, looking up at him. He was gorgeous. I felt myself blush again, and I could hardly meet his eyes. "Y-yes, I'm fine, Takuma." I stammered. Great, act like a nerd.

The gentle smile was still on his face, as he turned back into line. "I'm glad to hear that, Sakiru." he said. Kaname was last up, and he smiled at Yuki. "Good evening Yuki!" he said cheerfully. Her eyes were huge, as a light pink blush dusted over her cheeks. "G-good evening, Kaname-sama." she said. He turned to me, the playful spark gone from his eyes. I saw the distrust and slight hatred in them, and I knew at that moment that all he could see in me was my brother.

"Good evening, Sakiru. I'm glad you're all right." he said stiffly, walking over. He touched a place lightly on my neck, eyes smirking slightly. "I see Kiryu is missing tonight, again. I hope he's feeling all right. It really is a shame about his...affliction." Kaname said, a hint of danger in his voice.

I glared at him, and would have slapped his hand away if not for the other vampires lingering about. Kaname removed his fingers, and walked away. 'What the hell was that about?' I thought, as Yuki yelled at the girls to get to their dorms. "Well, It's time for patrol." Yuki said, then glanced around. "Ugh, Zero still didn't show up. You wanna go look for him, or should I?" she asked.

Should I change the storyline? "Well, I guess I should go, since he's my brother." I said. Yuki grabbed my arm as I turned to walk away, looking up at me with imploring eyes. "Sakiru, Zero's been acting really strange ever since that day I went looking for him in town. Is he sick or something?" she asked. Wait...that was the day he bit her! Doesn't she know he's a vampire? "Wait, you don't know anything?" I asked. She shook her head. "He was acting really moody after that night, even worse after your accident. I think he blames himself, because he disappeared." she said.

I sighed. "He hasn't really talked to me about anything." I said, walking away. "How can she not know he's a vampire?" I thought, as I walked to the headmaster's house where Zero was being quarantined. As I looked up at the pretty dusk, I got that spaced-out feeling again, and...

M _y brother had disappeared YET AGAIN, and I was looking for him. He's so overprotective of me, so I ought to return the favor. Zero was a vampire, yes, but he was also my brother. I would do anything for him, and I knew he would never hurt me. Even a couple months ago when I cut my hand open chopping vegetables, and blood was everywhere. Even then, he didn't bite me. We had always been together, sharing our fears and secrets, our joys and pain. So this new kick of keeping me out was really starting to anger me. I entered the Boy's dorms, and heard Yuki's voice. 'Zero must be here.' I thought._

 _I followed her voice to a stairwell, and saw her turning away, her face a mixture of anger and sadness. Zero looked up, regret in his eyes. He grabbed her wrist."No! I..." he trailed, and I saw her bandages unravel in the moonlight. His eyes widened, and then flashed red as he dragged her down the stairs._

 _He was going to bite her! Amid her cries of protest, I ran down the stairs, and shoved Yuki out of the way. Yuki hurtled to the floor, and Zero turned slowly towards me, anger and bloodlust filling his eyes. He lunged at me, pinning me down to the stairs. "Zero! Stop!" I yelled, but he ignored me, bending his head to my neck. I felt his tongue run over my flesh, then he buried his fangs into my neck. I yelped at the pain, as Yuki gasped. "H-he's a...vampire?" she muttered._

 _I heard my brother sucking away at my blood, and tears pricked my eyes. My brother, the one person I trusted, was sucking my blood. I felt faint, and he pulled away, wiping his mouth. He looked down at me, and the bloodlust faded, his eyes turning their normal lilac. "I-I'm sorry, little sister." he said, dumbfounded._

 _He helped me stand up, and I turned to where Yuki was. "Yuki...she's gone." I said,swaying with dizziness. Zero scooped me up effortlessly. "Let's get you cleaned up." he said. He took me to the infirmary, and Kaname showed up with the Headmaster. "Yuki's memories of this incident have been erased. Sakiru, are you all right?" Kaien asked, eyes soft._

 _I nodded. Kaname walked over, touching my wound. Zero glared at him, pushing his hand away. "Get your hands off my sister, Kuran!" he yelled. Kaname observed him coolly. "All of sudden you're concerned with her well being? Look at how deep you bit her. And how much blood you took. It seems you lost control of yourself...vampire." he said._

 _Zero growled, and pushed him away. "You shut your fucking mouth!" he yelled. Kaien jumped in, pulling Zero away from Kuran. I glared at Kaname._

 _"Leave my brother alone, pureblood. He didn't mean to hurt me." I said. Kaien glanced at me, a warning in his eyes. "Kaname, it seems the Night-Class is riled up with the scent of blood." he said. Kaname's threatening eyes turned from me, sighing. "I'll go subdue them." he said, giving me one last glance_.*

... I shook myself, as the fog cleared from my vision. So if that was a memory, Zero bit me and not Yuki. So that's why Zero was acting so strange. I made it to the office doors, and walked up the staircase to Cross's home. I knocked on the spare room door, and it opened a crack. "What do you want, Sakiru?" Zero asked. I rolled my eyes, and pushed the door open. There was no resistance, and I entered the room. "Zero, why do you insist on being stubborn? I'm your sister, you can't shut me out." I said, looking up at him.

He closed his eyes. "It's because you're my sister that I can't be around you. Can't you see I don't want to hurt you?" he asked. I binked. "But you already hurt me." I said. His eyes widened, and he looked taken aback. "Exactly." he said.

 **A/N:** **Ooh cliffhanger! Well not really. Any thoughts, amigos?** **Fair warning, I already have up to chapter 8 written, so I can't take suggestions.** **Feel free to PM me if I have any misspellings, though, and bring some period medicine for Zero.**


	5. Chapter 5: Loosing Touch

**Chapter 5: Loosing Touch**

I looked up at him, and smiled. "Zero, I will always love you. You are my brother." I said. Then I grabbed his wrist, pulling him out the door. "Saki, wh-" "Hush." I said, pushing open the bathroom door. "No one will bother us in here." I said, pushing him against the wall.

I took off my jacket, and knelt in front of Zero. "Saki, what are you doing?" he asked. I unbuttoned the collar of my shirt, and sighed. "What I should have done in the first place. Let me relieve your suffering, even if it's just for a little while." I said. His eyes widened, and he shook his head. "No! I can't do this to you again!" he said.

I rolled my eyes. Damn, Zero was more stubborn than in the anime. "Just shut up and bite me, Onii-san." I said, moving my long hair out of the way. He hesitated, then grabbed me, tilting my head to gain access to my pale neck. As he licked me, I wondered why Shizuka didn't bite me. Did she have a bigger plan in store? Those thoughts were erased from my mind, as Zero's knife-like canines sunk into my flesh.

I could tell he was trying to be gentler than last time, and he drank slower, his arm tightening around my waist. I felt his fingers tangle in my silver locks, pulling my head further to the side, as he bit deeper. He finally pulled away, wiping the thick crimson liquid from his mouth. I covered my wound with my hand, lost in thought.

"Are you all right?" he asked, concern etched over his features. I snapped out of my thoughts and smiled, nodding. "Of course." I wiped away excess blood from the side of his lips, and Shizuka's face flashed in front of my eyes, her pale skin shining in the moonlight, cradling Zero's bloody body. No, I don't want to see that night! I squeezed my eyes shut , and shook my head, trying desperately to suppress the memory. I didn't have a flashback, and I cautiously opened my eyes. Zero looked at me with worry and confusion.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. I nodded. "I was thinking of...'That Woman'...and..." I trailed off. Zero instantly stiffened, and anger flashed over his features. "Why are you thinking about her?" he demanded. I shrugged. "I..uh..had a dream about her last night." I said. His eyes softened slightly. "I have nightmares about her sometimes, too." he said.

I shook my head. "It wasn't a nightmare, really..It seemed unclear. It was really dark, and cherry blossoms were blowing in the wind. I heard a bell tinkling, and a woman's voice. She said she was coming soon." I said. He stiffened again. "Saki, we talked about this. If she comes, I will kill her." he said darkly, his eyes cold and distant, no doubt thinking about that night.

The night everything changed for him. No...us. My heart skipped a beat. I knew she was indeed coming, but what if my impetuous brother did in fact kill Shizuka, instead of Kaname doing the deed? This version of Vampire Knight was already changed somewhat, what if it changed drastically? But he couldn't, she was his Sire. But I knew that my foolish brother would try, at least.

He did wound her in the anime. I personally did NOT want to see the crazy bitch that stole our brother and parents. I almost gasped, as I realized that I was thinking like they were my parents, and Zero was my brother. Was I really loosing touch with my old life that fast? Zero decided to patch me up again, and I braided my silver hair to conceal the band-aid. Leaving the building, I went to my assigned patrol spot. Yuki had the easiest spot, the Sun Dorms.

If Zero wasn't quarantined, he would be patrolling the Moon Dorms. The Headmaster had given me a more challenging spot, the classrooms. I hoped my first night would be relatively slow. I paced slowly across the expanse of classrooms, almost yawning. The moon was a big, white spotlight, illuminating the secrets of the night. I shivered, feeling slightly exposed, as the moon mocked me.

It was just another reminder that this was not really my home, that I was an impostor, posing as a girl named Sakiru. Or maybe I was her, and all along I had been posing as my other self. I seemed to be connected to this girl, her feelings and her fears. Right now, I was sensing a dark, dangerous aura, just like when Yuki took me to the Moon Dorms.

I could only assume that was a Hunter instinct, that I was sensing vampires. The wind shifted, and I saw a smoke-like, black cloud scuttle across the moon, to cover it with its cloak of darkness. ' _Be on guard. This is the monsters time, when their hunger peaks, and they feed_.' I heard a voice whisper in my head.

Wait, was that me? It sounded like me. All of a sudden, I felt goosebumps erupt on my exposed legs, and a shiver ran down my spine. I felt like I was being watched, and I instinctively reached under my skirt for one of my Sai. A pair of strong hands grabbed mine, however, and prevented me from attacking.

I smelled the overpowering scent of death, and the faint tinge of blood. A vampire. I struggled to turn around, and surprisingly they let go. Hanabusa stood behind me, smiling. But his eyes were dangerous. "What do you want, Aido?" I asked coldly, leaning against the tree to my right. He strolled over, still smirking. "You're so pleasant tonight, darling. I came because I, along with everyone else, smelled blood. Do you know anything about that?" he asked.

"Oh...well, a Day Class girl cut herself, and Yuki took her to the infirmary." I said. Damn, I'm a terrible liar. Hanabusa's eyes narrowed slightly, and he crossed his arms. "And how did she cut herself in the Headmaster's office?" he asked. My eyes widened. "U-um..." I stammered. His hands slammed into the tree on either side of my head, trapping me with his arms.

He looked angry, his teeth grinding together as he glared slightly. "I hate liars. You see, Saki, I smelled the blood flow coming from his office, and you know what else?" he paused, amusement in his eyes, as he resumed smirking. "The blood I smelled...is the blood I can smell right now, coming from those fang-marks on your pretty neck." he said.

My hand flew to my band-aid, but all I felt were puncture wounds, with some blood leaking out. He removed one of his hands, to wave the band-aid around. He crumpled it up, and stuck it in his pocket, caging me in again. "So who did you give your blood to?" he asked. I just glared at him. He chuckled, and grabbed the hand that still had blood on it. He lifted it, and I saw his blue eyes mix with red, as the bloodlust took over. I tried to wrench my hand from his, but his grip tightened painfully, making me gasp.

He licked the blood off my appendages, sucking slightly on the tips. He shivered with the taste, glancing up at me. "Hunters blood is almost sweeter than a purebloods, very tempting." he said, moving to my neck, the side that wasn't bitten. I tried to struggle, but he was much stronger. So I decided to use my lungs. But before I could scream, he covered my mouth tightly.

He chuckled again, as he nuzzled my flesh. "We can't have that, now can we?" he asked, kissing my neck. I felt his warm tongue run over my neck, and his fangs scraped over my flesh. He was teasing me. The hand that wasn't covering my mouth drifted down, his fingers brushing lightly over my thighs. I felt his fangs prick my skin slightly, and I prepared for the pain. Why was he taking so fucking long?! The teasing bastard. "Hanabusa!" said a male voice, and Aido let me go, straightening up fast.

 **A/N: I know it took forever, please don't kill me! It's just a hassle to write on fanfiction, because somehow I end up with connected words, and deleted asterisks. Anywho, like I said, please feel free to PM me if there are spelling errors, or connected words. Side note: I changed Sakiru's weapons to Sai, because my idiot self forgot that Katana's ARE swords. And a Katana is what Ichijo was using. Derp. Well..bai! Happy Thanksgiving!**


	6. Chapter 6: Healing Wounds

**Chapter 6: Healing Wounds** I turned my head to look at my savior, and internally groaned. As I suspected, Kaname was standing there, irritation plain on his perfect face. Aido's hand went to his heart. "Lord Kaname! I was just..." he trailed off. It was clear what he was 'just' doing, and there wasn't really an excuse. Kaname looked severe, as he ordered Hanabusa to follow Seiren to the Headmaster.

Seiren jumped down from the tree she was secretly perched in, and escorted Aido away. I attempted to push myself off the tree, but Kaname was in front of me in an instant, pinning me back against the rough bark. As expected, he looked amused. He didn't really give a shit about anyone but Yuki, and it showed. A ghost of a smile was on his lips, as he lowered his head to my wound.

I froze, as he nuzzled my neck, sniffing my blood. "Sakiru, these fang-marks don't belong to Hanabusa...they smell like Kiryu. You reek of that degenerate." he said. I glared at him, as his wine-colored orbs watched for my reaction. "Shut the fuck up. Zero didn't do anything." I said, struggling to free myself. His grip increased ten-fold, making my knees buckle as a gasped in pain.

He chuckled lowly, a cold and dangerous expression on his face. "Don't even bother lying. I know what you did. And I'm sure as a member of the Disciplinary Committee, you know the consumption of human blood is forbidden on campus." he said. I rolled my eyes. "What I do on my own time is none of your buisness, vampire. Now If you will please excuse me, I have a job to do." I said, trying again to free myself.

He chuckled again, tightening his grip untill my circulation was cut off. What the hell is wrong with him? I don't remember him being such an asshole in the anime. He must be really pissed, because he usually is more unreadable than Zero.

He lowered his head again, but this time his fangs scraped lightly over my wound. My heart sped up wildly, and my breathing quickened to shallow gasps. Was he going to bite me?! "I'm not going to bite you, Sakiru. I have control overmy thirst, unlike that disgraceful vampire you call your brother." he whispered, his lips brushing over my ear.

I glared, and was about to respond, but Kaname gripped my chin with his slender fingers, forcing me to look up at him."Would you like me to heal your wound?" he asked, his wine eyes seeming to hypnotize me. I nodded dumbly, and he leaned into my neck, tilting my head to the side.

I felt him kiss my wound gently, and my neck started to heat up and tingle. He pulled away, keeping my chin in his grip. "There. Does it feel better?" he asked. I nodded again, and he leaned close to my face, our lips mere millimeters away. He wasn't going to kiss me, was he?!

He stopped suddenly, and pulled away. "Good." he said, turning and walking away from me. 'What the hell is his problem?!'I thought, watching his retreating form. He switched from being overly rough to nearly kissing me.

After patrol, I dragged my tired feet up the stairs to my dorm room. It was on the second floor, room 206. I unlocked the door as quietly as I could, shutting it gently. My roommate was fast asleep in her bed, and I hurriedly put on my pajamas, placing my Sai under my bed.

I had the joy of having the girl with the blonde bob as my roommate. I remembered her name was Emma, and she was a transfer from England. My memory told me she was NOT nice, as she displayed at the changeover. I rolled over on my stomach, and pulled the covers over my head, falling asleep in minutes.

 **A/N:** **Sorry for such a short chapter! If you have any questions about the OC, or the story, feel free to ask. In my little opinion, this story is progressing nicely! This was my first fic, and I'm really proud of it, and proud that it's gotten such warm welcome from the wonderful readers of both Fanfiction and Quotev! Again, Happy Thanksgiving!**


	7. Chapter 7: Unexpected

**Chapter 7: Unexpected**

in a small, tidy doctor's office, a young woman waits, tapping her feet nervously, occasionally glancing at her husband. He catches her glance, and smiles, before resuming his pacing. The young woman sighs, stroking her swollen stomach, the reason for the doctor visit. She was only 5months pregnant, but her stomach was much larger than it should be, and they were very worried.

She looked up again at her husband, Takeshi. The Association had scheduled him for another extermination of a Level-E, and he was to leave in a day to the mountains. The Level-E was suspected to be in the care of a Pureblood, the infamous Kuruizaki-hime, Shizuka Hio. The office door opened, and the obstetrician came in.

He bowed, and pushed up his glasses, setting down his clipboard. "Mr. and Mrs. Kiryu, I...I'm afraid I have some bad news for you." he stammered, looking down.Takeshi collapsed in oneof the chairs, groaning.The young woman stood up, clutching her stomach. "You mean we tested positive for twins?" she asked in horror, blue eyes clouding with hopelessness.

The doctor shook his head. "No, Mrs. Kiryu, something much more unexpected, and much more dangerous. You...you are carrying triplets." he said. Her eyes widened, and she sat down. "But...I've never heard of triplets being born to Hunters." said Takeshi, standing up, and striding over to his wife.

"Yes, it is quite unexpected. I've been working as an obstetrician for the Hunter Association for 35 years, and this is the first case I've come across. But there is something else." he said, looking at his clipboard. "What is it, Dr. Nakamura?" The young woman asked nervously, clutching her husbands hand tightly.

Dr. Nakamura cleared his throat. "I could sense a very strong aura in one of your babies, a son. The other son is very weak, he is being preyed on by the strongest son, and he probably won't make it." said the doctor. "And the third son?" asked Mrs. Kiryu, gripping her husband's hand tighter.

"Ah...um..it's a girl, not a boy. Our test results revealed you have 2 sons, and one daughter. The problem is, she isn't drawing strength from her brothers, she is drawing strength from you." The woman gasped. "So what does that mean?" she asked. "It means that you will get weak, and you may lose all of your hunting abilities. You might even...die. We have never seen a case like this, usually one baby will consume the other, but she hasn't. Possibly because she needs to consume her own gender. The only thing we can do is remove her before she kills you, and we can remove the weaker son too."said Dr. Nakamura.

The young woman jumped to her feet, glaring at the doctor. "No! I won't allow it! You can't take them from me!" she yelled.Takeshi grabbed her arm, pulling her back to the bed. "Mayumi! Think of the babies!" he said. She started to cry, her shoulders shaking.

Takeshi rubbed her back slowly, and kissed her cheek. "Dr. Nakamura, is there any other way, anything else we can do?" the doctor sighed. "We can put Mrs. Kiryu on bed rest, and I can be on-call for the rest of her pregnancy. But she may lose most of her abilities, and there still is a risk of death." he said. Mayumi nodded, and stood up. "It's a risk I'm willing to take." she said. "Thank you for your time, Dr. Nakamura." Takeshi said, holding the door open for his wife.

 **A/N: 3 chapters in 1 day! Whoah!** **This is sort of a special chapter, It's not Sakiru narrating, and it's not her memory. I just wanted to explain the whole triplet situation, and give life to her parent's. I named her mother after her voice actress, and her father 'Takeshi' because it means 'warrior'. Anyways, see you in Chapter 8!**


	8. Stopping By Woods On A Snowy Evening

I awoke the next morning, and sat up with a frown. I didn't recall dreaming much last night, except for someone calling my name from a distance. I couldn't see them, but I seemed to recognize their voice. I looked over at my roommates bed, and it was made up. I looked over at the clock.

"Shit!" it was well past 11:00, and I had missed 4 classes. I sprang into action, flinging everything everywhere as I got ready as fast as humanly possible. I left my long silver hair loose, and double-checked that my Sai were strapped to my thighs. I raced down the stairs and out of the sun dorms, running toward the stables where my next class was.

Not watching where I was going, I tripped over a figure under a tree, and went sprawling onto the green. The hardest damn green of my life. I lifted my face up from the dent it made in the grass, and rolled over, sitting up.

I had tripped over Zero, who looked vaguely entertained. "Clumsy as always, little sister." he said, leaning back against the tree, eyes closed. I felt everywhere for broken bones, and then pulled a twig out of my hair. "Well I wouldn't have tripped over you if you weren't in the way." I huffed, crossing my legs. "As usual." I added. He glared at me, and I stuck my tongue out at him.

My next class-which was P.E.-had already started, so I just watched. It was horseback riding today. I examined my uniform, which was unharmed from the full body dive I did over my stupid brothers legs. There was that word again: 'brother'. I kept forgetting that this wasn't my life, he wasn't my brother.

I picked my books up, and set them next to me on my jacket, and rolled up my sleeves. It was such a pretty day out. Zero still had his eyes closed, he must have been sleeping. The horses were led out, and I saw a commotion with one of the horses. It reared up, and threw the person leading it, and raced towards us. White Lily, the demon horse!

I scrambled up the tree out of the way.Zero pulled her reigns to stop her, and mounted. I cautiouslyclimbed down from the tree, and saw that Zero looked confused. "Why did you run? You know White Lily loves you." he said, dismounting.

He rubbed the demon horse's head and ears, waiting for an answer. I shrugged. "Adrenaline, I guess." I said. White Lily turned at my voice, and snorted, stepping closer. I backed up, and Zero stared at me. "You know, you've been acting a little strange since the accident." he observed quietly, stroking Lily's mane. I brushed him off, and gathered my things. "Yeah, well whatever. See you later." I said, walking away.

I felt his gaze burning into the back of my head until I turned a corner, out of view. I was just wandering around in a daze, but ended up at the Moon Dorms. I got the dark feeling again, the one I got whenever Vampires were near. I sat on the grass slowly, as my mind turned to the first time I had gotten the feeling.

XxX

 _*Snow. Snow was everywhere. I was playing outside by myself, because Ichiru had a fever, and Zero refused to leave his side while Okaa-sanand Oto-sanwere gone. Master was here, but he stepped inside to make dinner. It was funny to see him in an apron._

 _He had warned me not to go farther than the front yard, and he said I had to be in by nightfall. The sun was setting, but I was too busy playing to pay much attention. I was building a snow fort for me and my brothers.Then I saw a flash of brown, and looked over to see a fawn walking past over to the woods. I knew I shouldn't, but I decided to follow it. It didn't run, just steadily picked it's way through the snow._

I _was only five fingers old, and a very headstrong and disobedient child at that. The night was falling around me, but I wasn't scared, just followed the fawns lead. I was getting pretty deep in the woods, and pretty far from home._ _I caught up to the fawn as it stopped, and I reached out to pet it. It sniffed the air, then ran away._

 _I looked around, and saw I was in a clearing, and all alone in the dark. And I was scared. Not of the dark, but of the fact that I was far from home, and alone in the woods. 'The vampires are out.' I thought._ _Okaa-sanand Oto-san had warned us that vampires were very dangerous, and to stay close to the house at all times. And I had disobeyed as usual._

 _I didn't know how far I had gone from home, I didn't even know which way I had come from._ _I tried not to cry, because only babies cry, but big tears were rolling down my cheeks, and I wiped them away with my purple mittens. The hair on the back of my neck prickled, and my stomach churned darkly all of a sudden. I was very scared. Something was here, something really bad._

 _I_ _started breathing faster, and tried to run, but a heavy hand hit my shoulder hard, squeezing it. I looked down, and saw a man's hand with sharp, jagged nails that were more like claws. "Are you lost, little girl?" he asked in a deep, scratchy voice. He turned me around, and I saw two burning red orbs attached to a tall, shadowy figure._

 _I gulped._ _Master had taught us about the different types of vampires, and this one seemed like a Level E. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw 3 more figures emerge from the darkness. "A Hunter child, I can smell it." said one of them. "Her blood should be of the finest quality." said another. "Almost sweeter than a Pureblood's." said the last, wistfully. "I get to go first. I saw the child first." demanded the thing holding me._

 _I was shaking, I didn't know what to do. I had no weapons, we wouldn't get weapons until we were ten fingers. The thing moved closer, ripping off my scarf to get to my neck. I felt his hot, rancid breath on me, as the others laughed like maniacs in anticipation. The things fangs pricked my neck, and I felt a bead of warm blood roll down._

 _I_ _shrieked, and closed my eyes, but I never felt his fangs sliceinto me. Instead, I was dropped into the snow face-down, and I heard the Level E's screaming and howling. When everything was silent, I raised my head, and saw another shadowy figure standing in front of me, amidst broken shells that were once people._

 _I_ _sat up, and the figure crouched down. It was a young man, and he was covered in blood. He handed me my scarf. "Are you all right?" he asked, his reddish eyes on me with concern. 'Vampire', I thought._

 _But it looked like he wasn't going to hurt me. Inodded, and wiped off my neck where it hurt a little. I looked at my mitten, and saw a small smear of red. "I'm lost. Can you help me get home?" I asked the boy. "Where do you live?" he asked, offering me his hand, then pulling me up._ _"I live in the Kiryu house, by the northern mountains." I said._

 _He nodded. "You aren't that far, I'll take you there." he took my hand, and lead me through the woods. I hadn't realized just how far I had gone, and was relieved when I saw the warm lights of home._

 _The pureblood stayed at the edge of the woods, as I walked on to the house. When I got to the porch, I turned to wave, but he had already gone. I sighed, and turned the doorknob gingerly, bracing myself for the yelling and punishment I would surely get.*_

 **Sorry for the long wait! No, I didn't get writers-block, I've just been extremely busy! Anyway, who do you think helped Sakiru in the woods?**


	9. Chapter 9: Welcome To America pt 1

**"I SAID GET UP SAKI-CHAN!!"**

 _The screaming voice of my eldest brother, plus the jarring shaking, roused me from my deep sleep. I punched him in the chest, and sat up, glaring. " **DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THE PURPOSE OF SLEEP, BAKA?!"** I yelled back at him, rubbing my eyes._

 _He pulled my arm to get me up, but I ended up falling on the hard, polished wood floor. I quickly jumped up, and turned on him. " **WHY DID YOU-** " I stopped, as Father appeared in the doorway, looking stern._

 _"Saki, use your indoor voice, please. And Zero, perhaps you should remind your sister that it's Holiday a little gentler?" he said, a twinkle in his eye._

 _My face lit up, and I squealed. " **OH YEAH, I FORGOT!!"** I yelled, jumping up and down. Father laughed, and disappeared. Zero rolled his eyes at me, and ruffled my hair._

 _"That's right. Father says we're leaving in the hour of the horse, so if I were you I'd get dressed." he said, before he ran out the door._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _ **"This is your captain speaking. We will be landing shortly, and I'd like to take this time to welcome all of you to America."**_

 _I hardly looked up from my book, as the voice crackled from the speakers. Ichiru was asleep next to me, and Zero was staring out of the window. Our parents were in the row behind us, talking softly about Association matters._

 _I was a bit uneasy for the past 10 hours, even in my sleep. The reason being there were many vampires on this flight, in all 3 classes._

 _I could smell mostly C class vampires, but there were a few Aristocrats in First Class. And 1 Pureblood. And he ranked incredibly high despitehim being around 16. I could tell by his scent._

 _My parents were quite impressed by this, even Zero couldn't smell every vampire on the flight. But my Okaa-san said we were safe, and that every vampire on the flight could sense that we were Hunters, so they would probably behave._

 _The main thing we had to worry about was the American Hunters Association, which we were visiting today. There was an Association on every continent, in almost every country, as well as a Senate._

 _Our parents were sent to meet with the Association to hunt a Pureblood vampire wanted for his many crimes. He had turned 25 humans, and eluded hunters for 3 years._

 _That's why our parents were chosen, because they were among the best hunters in the world. Normally, my brothers and I wouldn't go on a hunt, but Master Yagari was on a mission of his own, and we were almost 11 years old anyway._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _"Wow, it's so pretty." I said, gazing out the window of the limo sent by the Association. The sunny streets of Los Angeles looked inviting, palm trees swaying in the wind._

 _"How many movie stars do you think we'll see?" asked Ichiru, sticking his head out of the window. "A better question is how many **vampire** movie stars do you think we'll see? Like Kristen Stewart." Zero said, flipping through the tourist brochures._

 _"She's a vampire? What about Robert Pattinson?" I giggled gleefully. "Actually, he isn't. But Taylor Lautner is a Pureblood." Okaa-san said, laughing. Ichiru rolled his eyes, laughing. "Twilight is so unrealistic it's laughable."_

 _"At least the Cullen's show self control, Ichiru. Unlike the man we're hunting." Okaa-san said, her face serious._

 _"He's a movie star too, right Mother?" Zero asked. "No, he's a director. His name is Eric Welsh. And he's listed as a 20 for danger. Let this be a lesson, you can't trust most vampires, and when you get older, your hunter senses will tell you which ones you can trust."_

 _The limo pulled to a stop in front of the hotel, and I was amazed at how big it was._

 _"The Four Seasons" I read off the sign. "The best hotel in LA." Father said, opening the door for us. When we got checked in, and got to our room, Father called a family meeting._

 _"So here's how all this is going to go down. Mother and I are leaving early in the morning, and will be gone for two days. You three are to act responsible. You can go look at things, go on tours, whatever you want. But you MUST stay together. You all have your weapons, have them on you at ALL times. Be inside by dusk, and make sure the doors and windows are locked. Don't let strangers in. You will see vampires, many of them. Stay away. Keep a look out for Level E's. In the event we don't return from our mission, call the association. They will dispatch a hunter to come pick you up. **DO NOT** come looking for us." Father said gravely._

 _"Are we understood?" asked Mother, smiling. All three of us nodded. "So, now that we got that out of the way, where do you kids want to eat?" Asked Father. "How about...Pig N' Whistle? That sounds fun." I said, squinting at one of the brochures._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _After lunch, Father and Mother took us to see the movie stars prints, and on a Hollywood homes tour. We ate dinner at Pinks, (which was a funny name for a hot dog stand) and made our way back to the hotel to sleep. I lay in bed, thinking._

 _I was concerned for my parents. This would be their most difficult hunt ever. They could die. My worry coupled with the scent of vampires._

 _A bunch of aristocrats, and a... wait. I could smell the same Pureblood from the plane, just a couple of doors down. The exact same. Was he following us? No, he was probably here on Senate matters._

 _Or he lived here, and was just visiting Japan. I sighed, and closed my eyes again, trying to sleep with the smell of roses and blood filling my senses._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 ** _A/N: Omg omg omg, I'm sooooo sorry. I kept meaning to update, but I had MAJOR writer's block. AGGHHHH!!! Let me know what you think of this chapter, and if it's any good._**


End file.
